The Tables Are Turning
by XxCloset PoetxX
Summary: AU Roxanne and Sean have been friends since kindergarden.But soon the tables will turn. Rated M for language and some sexual themes
1. Introdution

Discription Chapter : (Sean, Roxxie, Jay, and Alex are riding in Jay's car on their way home from school)

Roxxie: (sighs) Is anyone going to the Raven on Saturday?

Sean: Wish we could go, but don't you remember? We have Saturday detention.

Roxxie: Glad you reminded me (saying this in an irritated voice) Man, I hate Mr. Raditch. Every time something comes up stolen or lost, he always points to me.

Alex: That's because half of the time it is you!

Roxxie: Well, that is true (she said while doing the Alex /Roxxie secret hand shake)

Jay: Stealing isn't something fun to do, its a way of survival.

Sean: Or so he says.

Roxxie: If you guys want something, then why don't you get a job?

Sean/Jay: Because were lazy!

Alex/Roxxie: Boys!

Sean: Here's our stop Roxxie

Roxxie: Ok, bye guys! See ya

Alex: Call me tonight (they drove off)


	2. Broken Bottles

Scene 1: (Sean and Roxxie walk into his house. They have been best friends ever since kindergarten. So after Roxxie's dad past away and her mom left her, Sean let her live with him. They were really close)

Roxxie: Were ho... Oh my God! (She looked around the trashed, shattered house. Broken glass, dishes, and clothing was everywhere. Two minutes later, Sean's mom walks in, stubbing all over the place, drunk)

Sean: Mom, what the hell happened?

Mom: Me and your worthless father got in fight. (yawns) You kids, clean this mess up that you made. I'm going to bed. ( she walks out of the room to her bed room. Sean gets out a bunch of trash bags and hands one to Roxxie.)

Sean: Come on, lets clean up _our_ mess.( he scuffs)

Roxxie: I can't wait till we leave here. We'll have our own place and.. _ouch!_( she cut her hand on a cracked open beer bottle.)

Sean: (goes and gets a wet washcloth) Are you o.k.?

Roxxie: yeah, I'm fine( she puts the wet cloth on her cut open hand)

Sean: That's a pretty deep cut

Roxxie: Oh, its not that bad. Not bad enough to go to the hospital or anything.

Sean: (grabs her hand and starts to clean her wound) There, perfect as usual.

Roxxie: Thanks ( she kisses him on the cheek. Sean kisses her on her lips) What are you doing?

Sean: I'm sorry, I don't know why...

Roxxie: Its ok...You just got caught up in the moment that's all, right?

Sean: Yeah...that's all. (he hurries and gets off of the couch they were sitting on. he sniffs) umm, I'll just finish this up. You should go put some alcohol on that cut.

Roxxie: Ok, I'll go get a beer( she said smiling)

Sean: ( he laughs) You're crazy!

Roxxie: Well that's why you love me. (she grins, yelling at him).

Sean: Not today!(he yells back at her)

Roxxie: (still grinning while giving him the evil eye.)screw you!

Sean: Screw me? What did you just say? (he starts to come near her)

Roxxie: I didn't say anything. Don't hurt me.

Sean: Screw this!(he starts to chase her around the house, finally he gets her and tackles her to the ground) Who's screwed now?

Roxxie: Your mom!( she kicks him and gets up) You hurt my hand you fag!

Sean:Do I look like Mr. Del Rossi to you? (he smiles at her with his eyebrows high)

Roxxie: Oh every day sweety.(she smiled with pure sarcasticness in her voice.)

Sean: Whatever.


	3. I Want A Boyfriend

Scene 2: (Roxxie and Alex are talking to each other in there home room )

Alex: Maybe we could ditch detention and go on a double date.

Roxxie: Yeah, we could, but here's the thing, who the hell's gonna be _my_ date?

Alex: Why don't you ask Sean or something

Roxxie:( scuffs) Good one Lexxie, real funny.

Alex: Who said I was joking?

Roxxie:(she backs her head away for a minute) Wait a minute, you're being serious?

Alex: Umm yeah!

Roxxie: Alex, how many times do I have to tell you, we are _just friends..._ Nothing more.

Alex: Okay, God you don't gotta get all bitchie about it.

Roxxie: I know, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now and.. and I really want a boyfriend.

Alex: Well, were just gonna have to do something about that won't we?

Roxxie: Yeah, I guess your right.(first period bell ring)

A/N: Just in case you were wondering why at the begging of ever chapter I have Scene. We when I wrote this, I was making it into an actual Degrassi episodes with scenes and stuff so that's why it looks like that.


End file.
